gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for New Bureaucrats
This vote is closed, and ended on October 24th, 2014. We need to appoint new Wiki-Bureaucrats, the rank above Administrator. With Werthead's resignation, we currently have no Bureaucrats. The main difference with Bureaucrats is that they can make other Administrators into Bureaucrats. This will not be a poll but a "community vote" by all editors. At the moment, we have five active Administrators already: *User:The Dragon Demands *User:Gonzalo84 *User:QueenBuffy *User:Greater good *User:Ser Patrek - really "the Boy Who Cried Direwolf", changed his name and recently on wiki-break. The workload is getting pretty large and I actually don't think that one single person should fill in as the "Bureaucrat" of Game of Thrones Wiki, as he did. It's too big for one single "head" Admin or single Bureaucrat. My proposed outline is basically that we follow the "Triarchy" model of Volantis: vote for three Bureaucrats who will run things jointly. So I propose that the three new Bureaucrats we vote in be: The Dragon Demands (by wiki-points the highest ranked Admin), Gonzalo84 (by wiki-points the second-highest rated Admin, who has been an Administrator since Season 2, and who personally suggested I be an Admin back in the day), and QueenBuffy (the only person who has been an Administrator since Season 1 who is still active, and a "Wikia Star"/Bureaucrat on the True Blood Wiki). Now we have been very short-handed, so afterwards, the new Bureaucrats will promote up several regular editors to Administrator status (if you want the job). Every vote counts to build consensus. Please vote responsibly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Votes *I vote that The Dragon Demands, Gonzalo84, and QueenBuffy will all three be new Bureaucrats, overseeing things jointly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Something we should know is that more than one Bureaucrat might be too many, as their abilities are the same as Administrators except for promoting other users. In addition, if they for whatever reason they need to get the tools removed only Wikia can do it, something to consider. But my vote is either TDD or Gonzalo, even though the Queen can be useful here, I see Gonzalo and The Dragon Demands having the most activity on here, meaning they're less likely go inactive leaving us in a similar situation in the future... Zippertrain85 (talk) 22:04, October 13, 2014 (UTC) **Well, true, but she shows up if we call for important stuff. She knows more about Wikia-level stuff than I do. Reskinning a wiki? Oh was willing to jump in on that but the slapdash designs I shoved in (to get the ball rolling) were terrible. She knows how to do that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ***I'm good at keeping the peace around here too. I seem to always be the voice of reason. LOL 22:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *My votes are the same as The Dragon Demands'.--Greater good (talk) 20:36, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Aye. I support Dragon's proposal of a joint Bureaucracy/Triarchy with us three running the wiki. And as we all know Dragon can be overzealous at times QueenBuffy will provide a good balance.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) **''"According to Ser Jorah Mormont, there has never been a child triarch, in contrast to the child kings in Westeros. If one of the triarchs ever went mad, as did King Aerys II Targaryen, the other two triarchs would restrict his influence."'' --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Though I feel five would be a good number of Bureaucrats seeing as you all are a great team, I find that over excessive so I go with The Dragon Demands' vote. Gourgeist (talk) 23:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with The Dragon Demands. My vote for the three new Bureaucrats goes to The Dragon Demands, Gonzalo84, and QueenBuffy. HurricaneHero93 (talk) 01:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with the three of us. I just want to make sure TDD doesn't get too overzealous with power. So watch it buddy! lol 03:09, October 14, 2014 (UTC) **I've got a better handle on things now that my thesis is done and I've graduated university (that was in early May, so things only really started to get better by late Season 4). Still got the frustrations of the backlog to worry about. But I try. At any rate, to say it clearly: even if Gonzalo84 and QueenBuffy and I theoretically hold equal rank as Bureaucrats, I will still consider them "senior" to me because they were promoted to Administrators long before I was, and their extensive experience for years on other wikis (True Blood/Buffy/Wookiepedia).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Aye, the Triachy Dragon suggested sounds like it would be the best way to balance things out, and create a fairer system than we have currently. Dragon, Gonzalo, and QueenB.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *As long as you've got me on the list, you're never truly powerless when it comes to the bureaucrat issue. I may not edit here much anymore, as I have so many other projects throughout Wikia to work on, but that doesn't mean I'm not around. You all have become such a powerhouse of talent, I don't really feel I'm as needed here as I was in the beginning, but I'm still very much available "in case of emergency" (though I doubt such an emergency would ever arise with this group). However, as a Staff member, I feel it best for me to abstain from this vote, rather than risk showing any kind of staff favoritism. Anyway, it looks like a pretty lop-sided victory as of now - so I doubt my two cents would have made much of an impact. ;) Good luck! -- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:14, October 15, 2014 (UTC) **Sure, sure, I understand staff neutrality. Good to have you on board.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:47, October 15, 2014 (UTC) **Ditto!Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) *I vote for The Dragon Demands, Gonzalo84 and QueenBuffy, as many above. --Gladiatus (talk) 05:28, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *I'm happy with the proposed system, so I also vote for The Dragon Demands, Gonzalo84 and QueenBuffy. I think it's a good idea to have more than one, and the suggested candidates all do excellent work on the wiki. Esnifador (talk) 19:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) '''This vote is closed, and ended on October 24th, 2014.